NCIS's Glory Days
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: The NCIS teams from LA and Washington DC are in high school in New York. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Callen, Kensi, Sam, Nate, Eric, Nell, Dom and Deeks are in 10th. Gibbs, Jenny, Hetty, Macy, Ari, Ducky and Tobias are in 11th. T/Z Mc/A G/J C/K E/N


**Title: NCIS' Glory Days**

**Author: SmilesforCrayonsxx**

**Category: Crossover - TV Shows - NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship / Romance**

**Main Couplings: Ziva / Tony & Kensi / Callen**

**Word Count: 8,933**

**Summary: The NCIS teams from LA and Washington D.C. are in high school in New York. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Callen, Kensi, Sam, Nate, Eric, Nell, Dom and Deeks are in 10th. Gibbs, Jenny, Hetty, Macy, Ari, Ducky and Tobias are in 11th. T/Z Mc/A G/J C/K E/Ne**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles. If I did, well, you'd see couples finally get together. Oh, and Tony would beat up Sacks because Slacks *teehee* is a giant ass. ^^**

****IMPORTANT NOTICE****

**VOTE FOR LL COOL J AND NCIS: LOS ANGELES FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS**

* * *

><p><strong>**CHAPTER 1**<strong>

**She's New and a Fighter**

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was sitting with a few of his friends enjoying his usual lunch. Well, except for the constant annoyance of hearing Anthony DiNozzo, Marty Deeks and Kate Todd arguing. "Would you three shut up?" G. Callen snapped. The three glared at their friend and both Gibbs and Callen gave them death glares, making them immediately shut their mouths.

Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Eric Beale and Nell Jones all ran to the table. "Hey guys!" Abby greeted her friends. The greeting she got made her frown. She sat down and began to pout.

The group heard a boyish scream of pain. "Let me go you _bitch_!" the voice, recongized as Ron Sacks, yelled. Gibbs turned around to see a familiar wave of dark, wavy hair that he couldn't seem to place. "Do not call me a bitch," the girl hissed, crushing Sacks' body more. Sacks was on his stomach, arm held behind is his back by the girl.

She released her hold on the boy when a deep, foregin voice came speaking in a language that Gibbs had heard last summer. _Hebrew. _The girl got up on her own two feet in a swift move, ignoring the stares she was recieving. Her eye caught Gibbs' and she said, "Nice to see you again, Gibbs." Gibbs shot his very rare smile at the girl. "You too, Zee-vah," he said, drawing her name out, and with that, the girl was gone.

Gibbs' friends stared at him, waiting. He knew they were waiting for him to explain how he knew Ziva but he let them wait. They knew he was a man of few words an the truth would unfold soon enough.

Tony finally couldn't take it anymore. "Well, Gibbs?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed with his friend. Gibbs smirked. "Well what, DiNozzo?" he said nonchalantly, earning a couple eyerolls. "How do you know that insanely hot chick?" Deeks asked, blurting out the last part. Gibbs' friends look at him curiously, except for Lara Macy and Jenny Shepard, who looked a tiny bit jealous.

It was Gibbs' turn to roll his eyes. "Old friend," Gibbs simply stated, earning a few glares and frustrated groans. Sam Hanna smiled a bit. "She must be trained," he concluded quickly, he himself being a trained fighter and shot a gun pretty well. Gibbs nodded in response. Suddenly Abby's lips curled up into a smile. "Can you introduce me to her, Gibbs? Please!" Abby begged, getting on her hands and knees. Gibbs shrugged and nodded at the goth, prepared to hearing the ramblings of Abby Sciuto.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tony was sitting with Sam and Eric in Advanced Algebra when the teacher, Mr. Nelson made an annoucement. "Class, this is Ziva David, she recently moved here from Israel. I am positive that you will her your utmost respect." and there appeared the girl from the cafeteria. Her face showed no expression, nor did her eyes.<p>

Jeanne Benoit, Tony's obsessive ex-girlfriend, raised her hand. "Isn't Israel the place where terrorists come?" she asked disgusted. A chorus of 'yeahs' sounded and Eric frowned, as did Sam and Tony. "Israel is one of our allies," Eric said sternly. Ziva nodded at Eric as a thanks.

She sat down in the empty seat behind Tony and then he turned around to face her. "I'm Tony DiNozzo," he said, putting out his hand for her to shake. She looked at him cautiously. "I'm a friend of Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he added quickly. Ziva smiled and nodded, shaking his hand. "Ziva David," she said. They just sat, staring at each other for about a minute. Sam cleared his throat, earning a glare from Tony. "And these, ahem, people are Sam Hanna and Eric Beale," Tony said pointing to the boy as he said their name.

Ziva shook both of their hands. "You're trained," Sam stated instead of asked. Ziva nodded. "My father is the Director of the Mossad," she said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. Sam nodded, "That explains it," he said, then conversing with Ziva about both of their training.

Tony tuned them out until the thought finally took over his mind and he blurted it out, "How do you know Gibbs?" Ziva looked at Tony, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Ask Gibbs," she said and went back to her conversation with Sam about training. Tony sighed in defeat and decided to join their conversation, adding in some of his thoughts on Ziva's totally awesome ninja skills. Mr. Nelson smiled at the group, liking how good they were getting along with the new student.

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you that Abby may be a little overwhelming at first," Tony warned Ziva as they walked out of the Advanced Algebra, Sam and Eric walking at their sides. "There is going to be a fair amount of hugging involved," Sam said, chuckling a bit at Ziva's displeased face. Tony, Eric and Sam led Ziva to their friends' usual after school hang out place. It was an old playground for the elementary school that used to be the high school a very long time ago. Deeks and Tony had hung a hammock there for Callen, and now Kensi Blye and Callen were occupying it, getting started on a project that their Social Studies teacher had assigned them. "Did I ever tell you that I love you, Kens?" Callen asked when she started the essay. Kensi laughed. "Multiple times, G." she smiled, tapping his right cheek playfully and then continued to write the essay.<p>

McGee and Abby were on the slide, listening to Abby's iPod and were talking about computers. Gibbs, Tobias Fornells and Donald 'Ducky' Mallard were passing a football around. Kate and Nell were hanging on the jungle gym talking about a new guy that Kate met. And Macy, Jenny and Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange were laying on the bridge busy with homework that their teachers demanded back the next day. Nate Getz, Dominic 'Dom' Vail and Deeks were messing around on Facebook on Dom's MacBook Pro.

"You guys have many friends," Ziva observed, earning three half-hearted nods. She followed the boys to the playground, no one bothering to look up from what they were doing when Tony, Eric and Sam didn't announce themselves.

Tony cleared his throat and then said loudly, "This is Ziva Dah-veed," he said loudly so that everyone paid attention. He also made sure he said Ziva's name correctly. Everyone's eyes focused on the new girl that Gibbs seemed to know. Ziva's face was blank but Tony saw the nervousness in her eyes. "Hey Ziva," Gibbs greeted. Ziva offered him a small smile and waved.

Abby ran down the slide and threw her arms around the Israeli. She pulled back and then held her hand out to Ziva. "I'm Abby." she squealed. Ziva smiled and them turned to raise her eyebrow and the three boys that were in her Advanced Algebra class. They just smirked at her. Tony cut Abby off before she could start he ramble and said, "That's Timothy McGee, G. Callen, Kensi Blye, Nell Jones, Kate Todd, Tobias Fornell, Donald Mallard, but we just call him Ducky, you know Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Lara Macy, but she prefers Macy, Henrietta Lange, or Hetty, as we like to call her, Nate Getz, Dominic Vail, call him Dom and Marty Deeks." Tony introduced, pointing to each person as he said their name, each person offering a smile or a wave, some saying 'hi'.

Sam went over to talk to his best friend, Callen, Eric went to go talk to Nell and Kate, which left Tony and Ziva. "We should probably get started on our Advanced Algebra homework," Tony suggested. Ziva nodded and Tony led her to an old tree that had a wide, low branch that was easy to sit on. After five minutes of doing their homework, Tony decided he was bored so he made decided to make small talk with Ziva. "So, why _did_ you beat up Sacks today?" Tony asked Ziva. Ziva's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Who's Sacks? Oh, you mean that gorilla that was slapping on me?" Ziva asked. It was Tony's eyebrows' turn to scrunch together. "Wha-? Oh, you mean hitting. He was hitting on you, not slapping," Tony said, chuckling. "Whatever," Ziva grumbled, making Tony laugh even more.

Tony and Ziva continued to talk until Abby and McGee walked over to them. "All of us are going out for pizza. Would you like to join us Ziva?" McGee and Abby said together. Ziva looked at Tony for approval and all she saw was Tony violently nodding his head. She looked back at McGee and Abby. "Sure," she said, stuffing her books in her backpack and grabbed Tony's hand, dragging him back to playground.

* * *

><p>Kensi, Callen, Gibbs, Macy, Abby, Nell, Deeks, Kate, Jenny, and Nate were still at the pizzeria when Ziva said she had get home and Tony offered to walk her. "Ziva's nice," Kate said. Kensi, Callen, Deeks, Nate and Nell offered a nod but Abby was gushing about the dark haired girl. "She is really good with Tony!" Abby finished, causing a couple eyebrows to rise.<p>

"You never told us how you and Ziva know each other, Jethro," Jenny said, everyone else agreeing with her. Gibbs shrugged. "We met in Israel when I went over there with my dad for a week at this training camp," Gibbs explained. Abby cocked her head. "Why was she in that camp?" she asked. Gibbs shrugged. "Her dad's the Director of the Mossad. She probably was there by force for training," he said nonchalantly, not offering more of the story. The rest of them just nodded, not really asking for the full story because they knew it was going to involved something tradgic.

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen walked into George Washington High School, unhappy about another school day. At least it would soon be Columbus Day weekend and that means three days off from school. Callen threw his black Jansport backpack into his locker and took out his Social Studies textbook and notebook, then headed off to his classroom.<p>

Callen tapped Kensi on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up and smiled. "Jeez G, you scared the crap out of me," she punched him in the arm, not so softly. Callen grinned cheekily, "Or you are just surprised to see a face as good looking as mine." Kensi narrowed her eyes at the boy. "_Or_ maybe I was scared of how ugly you are," Kensi laughed.

Callen gasped mockingly. "Who knew you were so _mean_ Ms. Blye!" he said playfully. Kensi glared at Callen, trying to talk herself out of kneeing Callen in the groin right then and there. Callen saw the look Kensi was giving him and said, "Fine. Here's your doughnut." He handed her the chocolate doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. Kensi's eyes brightened, then immediately went blank when she put her walls back up for some reason. She _never_ put her walls up when she was with Callen. _She's hiding something,_ Callen thought as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Kensi handed Callen a coffee cup. "Your black coffee with cream," she said. Callen smiled at her and sipped the hot liquid. "I finished half of the essay last night," Kensi said dully. Callen nodded. "I found some more information as well," he replied back, just as dully, maybe even more. Kensi narrowed her eyes for the third time in five minutes. "You okay, G?" she asked suspiciously. Callen nodded, "How 'bout you?" he asked the brunette. She nodded, still eyeing him then went back to work.

The pair worked on their project until the bell rang, signaling them to their next class. Gathering their books, Kensi and Callen made their way down George Washington High School's hallway and to their lockers, which were four lockers away from each other. Going to her next class, Kensi bid Callen good-bye and told him that she'd see him later, which meant fourth period. He nodded and went off to Physics class, wondering what was wrong with Kensi and how he could help.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Fornell was sitting in Geometry, bored out of their minds. Jenny was sitting in the far corner in the third row so there was no way that Gibbs could talk to her from where he was sitting in the fifth row.<p>

Gibbs didn't know why, but since his little 'reunion' with Ziva, Jenny has been avoiding him. When the bell rang, Jenny tried to hurry out of the classroom but Gibbs grabbed her before she could flee. "Hey Jen," Gibbs greeted. Jenny smiled a bit. "Hello Jethro," she responded, a tad jumpy. Gibbs stared her down with his infamous icy blue eyes. "You alright Jen?" he asked her. Jenny looked at him and nodded. The crowd in the doorway was clear now and Jenny was planning to make a break for it. "I got to go. See you at lunch, Jethro," she said, skipping off into the hallway.

Gibbs' eyes followed her as she made her way down the hall and disappeared after turning a corner. The rest of his classes were filled with empty thoughts of a certain red-head.

* * *

><p>McGee, Abby, Ziva and Nell sat in Earth Science, working on an essay their teacher gave them on the layers of the Earth. As much as Abby <em>loved<em> science, she was definitely _not_ a fan of writing a three page paper on the boring three layers of the Earth. She was more of a hands on scientist.

Abby heard McGee trying to explain to a student that you could not dig to China, but the student, Josh Blair, argued with him over it. Ziva and Nell were chuckling and Josh's theory but McGee just rolled his eyes and asked Abby for some assistance. "Sorry Josh but you can't dig to China, though it would be _really_ awesome." Abby stated. Josh continued to argue until Ziva stepped in and explained that if you did dig that far, you would fall into the crust of the earth and die from getting crushed by rock. Josh had turned back to his work, scared of what Ziva said.

Abby watched Ziva take her three pieces of loose leaf paper up to Mr. Lopez, making Abby groan in frustration. Ziva must've heard it, because she came over and helped Abby get it done. "Thanks," Abby said gratefully, walking up to Mr. Lopez and handed him her essay with a huge smile on her face.

The bell soon rang after that, meaning it was time for lunch. Abby ran out of the classroom, pulling McGee along with her. "C'mon McGee! I don't want to wait in line for my veggie burger again!" Abby glowered, racing down the hallway, McGee trying to keep from stumbling over the goth. Nell and Ziva shared a crazed look and then followed their two friends out the door.

* * *

><p>Tony, Deeks, Dom and Nate all walked to the cafeteria after Health class. "What <em>genius<em> puts lunch _before_ Health? I might throw up if Mr. Willard talks about condoms again." Deeks complained. Tony shrugged and chuckled, much to Deeks' annoyance.

Tony, Deeks, Dom and Nate soon saw Ziva, McGee, Abby, Nell, Gibbs, Fornell, Kensi and Hetty occuping the table. "Sup guys?" Deeks said, sitting down. Ziva looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Deeks smiled. Ziva shook her head and went back to her sandwich. Tony took the seat in between Ziva and Gibbs, earning a smirk from Abby.

Callen and Sam joined after that, making the excuse of their teachers keeping them late. They're friends nodded, clearly not really caring. Callen sat next to Kensi, making Deeks move. Sam smirked at his best friend and then at Deeks, who threw him a dirty look.

Gibbs' mind was on Jenny. He was wondering why she was acting strangely when he went to go talk to her today. She was jumpy and eager to get out of the classroom. And she didn't show up for lunch. Gibbs didn't feel the presence of Macy until she tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright Gibbs?" Macy asked, a bit concern. Gibbs nodded, turning back to his thoughts.

Ducky, Eric and Kate came a few minutes later, not bothering to give an excuse because everyone would just ignored it. Now everyone was there but Jenny. "So, Ziva, what electives are you taking?" Callen asked. Ziva smirked. "Mixed martial arts," she responded. Sam grinned. "Welcome to the class, David," he said happily, high fiving her.

"Anything else?" Kate asked, hoping that she would share a class with the new girl. Ziva checked her schedule. "Uh, no. I have a free period fourth period, though." she explained. Tony's eyes brightened when he heard that. "Me too!" he, Callen, Kensi and Nate exclaimed. Fornell, Ducky and Hetty shared a chuckle. "Welcome to the party," Kensi said. "Now I'm not alone with these jackasses!" Tony, Callen and Nate had mock-hurt expressions on their faces where as Ziva was laughing loudly.

Gibbs, who had seemed to be in a trance for the entire lunch period, asked Ziva out of the blue, "Did Ari come with you to America?" Ziva nodded. "He did. But Tali is still in Israel with my mother and father." Ziva answered, sadness flashed through her chocolate eyes when she had said Tali's name. The only ones who picked up the emotion was Gibbs, Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nate and Tony. Gibbs nodded, knowing that Ziva loved her sister very much.

The bell rang, signaling the lunch was over. The group threw their trays away and headed off to their lockers. Sam slipped a friendly arm around Ziva's shoulder. "Ready to kick some ass?" Ziva chuckled and nodded, seeming to not care about Sam's arm. When Tony saw this, he almost blew up in jealousy. Kate must've saw Tony's jealousy because her eyes twinkled in amusement and she sent a huge smirk directed at Tony. Tony saw the twinkle of amusement and the smirk and he suddenly had the urge to rip Kate's head off right then and there.

Sam and Ziva were out of sight when Callen spoke up. "He's not in love with her, Tony, he's just happy he found a friend that he could train with," Callen explained to the Italian boy, defending his best friend. Tony was still glowering but he let it go after Abby jumped on him and convinced him. But the thought of Ziva being the only girl in the class, wrestling around with shirtless guys made Tony want to kill somebody. Tony couldn't imagine what Calleb was feelings last year when Kensi took the class, Calleb having obvious feelings for Kensi. He could only hope that Sam would do him a favor and kill any guy that tried to touch Ziva.

* * *

><p>Sam and Ziva had reached the Mixed Martial Arts room, which was located in one of the rooms in the rec center of the school. Ziva already changed into her clothes as did Sam. Many of the boys that had came early to class were surprised to see an unfamiliar girl entering the classroom with Sam. "Ah, you must be Ziva Dah-veed," a man with black hair and toned muscles said. "I hope I said your name correctly. I apologize if I didn't. Anyway, my name is Sensei Hyuto, I will be your sensei for this class." Ziva smiled and nodded.<p>

Sensei Hyuto went over to help a kid that was using a bamboo stick incorrectly, so Ziva went over to prep area to get ready for her first fight against Sam.

Ziva wrapped ace bandages around her hands and feet. "What belt are you, Sam?" Ziva asked curiously, looking to see if she needed to go easy on the big guy or her regular fighting techquine. Sam smirked at her. "Black belt, and you?" Sam said sly. Ziva returned to smirk. "Guess I don't need to go easy on you," she said, as she pinned down the final bandage to her left foot and stood up.

"You are not scared to hit a girl, correct?" Ziva asked slyly. Sam looked shooken up for a minute and then put his guard back up. "I know you're not like every other girl," Sam retorted. Ziva smirked and started moving on her toes, circling Sam. Sam noticed she was as graceful as a dancer but as fierce as a lion. Sam got ready, he _knew_ this wasn't going to be easy. Call it a gut feeling, if you must.

Ziva was the first one to make a move, kicking Sam swiftly on his side. The chocolate skinned boy fought back a yelp. Once he regained his cool, Sam took a deep breath and started dodging punches that were throw at his face. When Ziva slipped a bit when she was going to jump, Sam caught her arm, twisting it around her back. Ziva struggled quite a bit but managed to elbow Sam in the nose, hard enough for him to remove his grip but nearly not to bruise or break his nose. Ziva grunted as she tried to twist Sam's arm and slam him into the mat. He was too big for Ziva to slam him against the mat but she did manage to get his arm behind his back.

Sam manauvered quickly, reversing the hold so that Ziva was on the ground, with her arm in an intense shoulder lock. Sam was careful not to hurt her too bad, though she didn't seem to get injured quite easily. Sam wasn't expecting Ziva to reverse his hold, jumping back on her feet and kicking him swiftly in the chest. Sam was in utter shock that Ziva was still going, throwing punches and kicking as quick and hard as ever.

A crowd started to form around the fight, watching the new girl and the best fighter in the class go down. Sensei Hyuto was watching curiously. Sam was putting up quite a fight, he could tell that the boy was giving the fight his all but Sensei notice Sam was careful not to hurt Ziva intentionally. The fight had been going on for about fifteen minutes now and Sensei could tell that the fighters were both growing tired. "You may stop now," Sensei called, making the class groan but Ziva and Sam looked grateful.

"You are quite the fighter, Ziva," Sam complimented. Ziva smiled. "You are not too bad yourself. Your techquine style is very unique, I have not seen anything quite like it before," Ziva said sincerely. Sam smiled happily. Though she would never admit it aloud, that was one of the toughest fights she had been in in quite a long time. Her trainers back in Israel weren't even that good.

Ziva and Sam worked a little more, practiced using bamboo sticks and throwing knifes, until the bell rang. They gathered their belongings and headed for the door, but didn't make it out because Sensei Hyuto called Sam and Ziva over. "Very good work today Ms. David and Mr. Hanna. I expect many good things from you two this year and in the future," he smiled and let the two students go.

* * *

><p>Eric, Jimmy Palmer and Nell walked to the playground together, surprised to find only Sam and Ziva there. "Where is everyone?" Eric asked as the couple walked up to the two fighters. "Dunno, all I know is that Gibbs, Fornell, Dom, Deeks, Nate, Tony, G and I have...oh shit I totally forgot that I have football practice today!" Sam exclaimed, then slunged his backpack over his shoulder and sprinted towards the locker rooms. "I'll see you guys later!" he shouted and then disappeared from sight.<p>

Nell noticed that Ziva was fiddling with something in her pocket. "What is that in your hand Ziva?" Nell asked curiously. Ziva shrugged and lifted up the object so that Nell could see. It was an iPhone. "My brother had gotten it for me but I have no idea how to use it or what to do with it," Ziva sighed. Eric took his Mac out of his backpack. "Well, first you have to hook your iPhone up to the computer to get it working," Eric explained, pulling out a USB cable.

Ziva nodded and listened to Eric, Nell and Jimmy lecture her about how to use her new iPhone, how download music and many other useful things. Fifteen mintues later, Ziva was set with all her friends in contacts, a _lot_ of music in her library and three page of apps. "Thanks guys," Ziva said sincerely as Kensi, Kate and Abby arrived. "Hey Eric, Nell, Jimmy and Ziva!" Abby said energetically, putting her skull covered backpack down and starting climbing the monkey bars.

"How was Mixed Martial Arts?" Kensi asked Ziva. Ziva smiled at the brunette. "It was great, Sam is an excellent fighter," she said sincerely. Kensi grinned back at the Israeli. "Yeah he is," she said knowingly. Ziva cocked her head. "You have fought Sam before?" she asked, a bit lost. Kensi nodded. "I used to take Mixed Martial Arts last year," she explained, clearing up the confusion. Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Why did you stop taking th class?" Ziva asked when she could contain her curiosity any longer. Kensi twisted her lips to the side. "I don't really know. I was having fun and then..." Kensi trailed off, leaving Ziva wondering about what happened. Then Ziva saw the flashes of depression in Kensi's usually guarded eyes as she looked down, finding her shoes very interesting. "It's okay, you do not have to share if you do not want to," Ziva assured the other girl. Kensi looked up, meeting Ziva's concerned eyes and a small smile suddenly spread across her lips.

It was no secret that Kensi Blye had trust issues after she was left heartbroken when her father was killed a few months ago. She loved all her friends but she really only trusted half of them. And for some reason, Kensi felt that she could trust a girl that she's only know for two days. Kensi felt that Ziva _understood_. The only other person she felt that understood her in that way was Callen and she put her guard up when she was with Callen today, sometime she _never_ did.

Deeks's annoying voice snapped Kensi out of her thoughts. "Kensi? Kensi? Kensi!" Deeks was calling out her name. Kensi glared at the blonde boy and punched in him in the arm. "I can hear you, you idiot! I'm not freaking deaf!" Kensi yelled at him, scaring Deeks shitless. "Okay! God, PMSing much?" Deeks mumbled, but quickly regretted it after he saw the angry look on Kensi's usually impassive face.

In the matter of a seconds, Deeks was crying out in pain with his front side being crushed into the ground, Kensi on top of Deeks with his arm in a _very_ painful arm lock, Callen, Ziva and Gibbs watching in amusement and Sam and Tony trying to pry a _very_ pissed off Kensi off of Deeks, who was now begging for mercy. The rest of their friends watched in shock and hilarity as Tony and Sam _finally_ got Kensi off of Deeks. Deeks started screaming that he think he broke his arm as Jimmy and Ducky examined the damaged arm.

Finally Ducky spoke up. "Martian's arm is not broken but Kensi definitely did some minor damage. It reminds me of the time Mother took me to Vietnam..." Everyone except Ziva groaned internally, getting ready for one of Ducky's endless stories.

After Ducky's tale about Vietnam and some fight was over, Kensi became confused. "Aren't you guys suppose to be at football practice?" she asked. Callen chuckled a little bit. "You must've have been spacing out for the last two hours then, Kenz," Callen smiled cheekily. "Bet you were thinking about me," he added, whispering it huskily in her ear. Tingles ran down Kensi spine as she tried to hide the blush that managed to creep up on her cheeks. She then punched Callen, earning a few chuckles from their friends. Callen managed to keep his impassiveness intact, though Kensi's punch hurt like a bitch.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather, unforunately, quickly. It was filled with laughter, sarcastic comments and conversations about idiotic things. Slowly, the teenagers parted, going home for dinner or to finish their homework. Soon, Tony, Callen, Kensi and Ziva were left, no need to go home. Callen, because he didn't a home. Kensi, because no one would be waiting for her except her forest parents who she did not like very much, Tony had it the same way as Kensi except for the forest parents part, and Ziva's brother Ari did not care that she out unless she didn't text him to make sure he knew what her plans were. The others had real family to tend to, not that they didn't think of their little group as family, because if you ask one of the friends how many family members they have, they'd say they had at least nineteen.

"I have an undying craving for a s'more," Tony said from out of the blue. Three eyebrows raised and laughter filled the air. "You sound like a pregnant woman," Callen commented jokingly, earning a death glare. Callen was used to death glares by now and his calm, collected mask stay in its place. The girls rolled their eyes at Tony and Callen's silly antics. "Let's fill your craving," Kensi suggested. Tony raised his eyebrow at the brunette. "We need firewood and matches. Not to mention graham crackers, Hershey chocolate, sticks and of course, marshmallows," Tony retorted. Kensi and Callen smiled slyly at the Itlanian boy. "That's where G comes in handy," Kensi said triumphantly. Tony looked confused while Ziva offered a sly smile and got up to help Callen and Kensi.

After working for fifteen minutes, Calleb threw the third lit match into the pile of wood. Tony and Ziva both reached for a marshmallow at the same time, causing their hands to run against each other, electricity running through each of their bodies. Blushing, Ziva removed her hand away. Tony reluctantly offered Ziva the marshmallow that they both were going after, the latter appecting the white, fluffly snack blissfully, putting it on her stick. Callen and Kensi watched the interaction, amused by how in love they were with each other, though totally ignorant of the fact that they _both_ were in love with the other. It made the situation laughable, though it was already.

As the sun went down, the fun grew. Callen would steal Kensi's marshmallow, Kensi would punch Calleb in the arm, not too softly, Tony and Ziva would watch and laugh at their friends. The degrees dropped about ten degrees and Ziva started to shiver, dice she was not used to the cold weather. Tony noticed Ziva shivering and offered her his letterman jacket. "No Tony, I do not want you to be cold and then get sick because of me," Ziva refused. Tony let out a frustrated groan. "Just take the damn jacket Ziva! I don't want you getting cold or sick and I'm used to this!" Tony said, clearly not taking no as an answer as he drapped his jacket over Ziva's tiny shoulder and toned arms. Ziva glared at the football player and shoved his jacket back at him. "Tony, I cannot stand to see you in a t-shirt saying you will okay in this weather. I'll be fine," Ziva insisted. Tony just glared at the Israeli. "Put the freaking jacket on Ziva. You're going to freeze to death," Tony said through clenched teeth. Ziva threw her hands up in defeat and slipped on the jacket. It smelled exactly like Tony, a combination of Old Spice, pine needles and pizza dough. The smell was very intoxicating and Ziva's head was in the clouds.

The pair had completely forgot about the other couple that was sitting across from them, who was watching Tony and Ziva like they were watching television. Kensi and Callen shared a smile and then Callen spoke up, "I have an extra blanket if either of you would like to use it," Callen offered. Before Tony or Ziva could respond, Kensi looking up at Callen. "Wait, what about me?" Kensi complained. Callen smiled cheekily. "We'll share a blanket," he said cockily, pulling two blankets out of a bag. Kensi just shook her head and rolled her eyes, not surprised by Callen's answer at all. Tony took the blanket and wrapped it around Ziva, who was now feeling much better. Ziva saw, and heard, Tony's team chattering. She unwrapped most of the blanket from her, pulling the rest onto Tony's built frame. Tony seemed surprised by the gesture and blissfully welcomed it. Much to Tony's surprise, again, Ziva cuddled into Tony's chest, Tony wrapping his arms around the Israeli securely.

Callen and Kensi did the same, Kensi dragging Callen onto the hammock, offering it to Tony and Ziva, who refused it, saying they were comfortable on the ground. Kensi closed her eyes and listened to Callen's heartbeat, which seemed to be a little faster than usual. Truth be told, Callen's heart was racing, he thought it would explode at any second because he was holding the girl he was in love with in his arms. Callen felt Kensi smile against his chest, her eyes fluttering closed. Her breathing slowed, taking in the scent of the boy who was holding her. He smelled like coal and a distant smell of Axe. As Kensi was inhaling his scent, Callen was intoxicated by Kensi's. She smelled like vanilla soap and fruit gum. Callen closed his eyes for minute, still inhaling that Kensi's addictive scent.

* * *

><p>The couples must've fell asleep because Kensi woke up with the sun in her eyes, locked in muscled arms, belonging to one Mr. G Callen. She looked down to see Tony and Ziva tangled up in one another. The ashes from the fire that they had last night were still flying above the pile of now ashes and charcoal.<p>

Callen started to stir, his eyes fluttering open, clear blur orbs meeting chocolate. "Good morning, G," Kensi said, quiet enough so that she didn't walk up Tony and Ziva. Callen smile lazily. "'Mornin' Kenz," he said, started to untangle his and Kensi's bodies. Somehow, Kensi ended up onto of Callen, their faces inches apart, moving closer to each other when, "Hah! Hetty, Deeks, Nate, Gibbs and Abby all owe me fifty bucks!" Tony said, not so quietly, waking Ziva up. Ziva groaned and rubbed her dark eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice still groggily. Tony checked his phone. "9:03, we're kind of late for school," Tony sighed and sterched his arms.

Callen and Kensi glared at the couple, mostly at Tony though. Both of their cheeks were tinted pink and they immediately pulled their faces away from the other, Kensi getting off of Callen. "And _why_ would Hetty, Deeks, Nate, Gibbs and Abby all owe you fifty bucks?" Kensi asked sarcastically, having a _pretty_ good idea of what the bet was. Tony smiled slyly at them. He didn't need to say it because he knew that they knew excatly what he was taking about.

Callen and Kensi got off the hammock and pulled out extra clothes from Callen's pack. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't give us that look! I usually sleep here anyway," Kensi said grouchily. Kensi immediately regretted saying that because Tony's other eyebrow came up and his smirk grew larger. "Get your mind out of the gutter DiNozzo!" Kensi said, slightly annoyed but was blushing. Callen saw the blush and smiled cheekily, earning a death glare from the brunette next to him.

"I need to change," Ziva said, her voice cleared up now. Tony agreed and guided Ziva to his car, a 1966 Ford Mustang, leaving Kensi and Callen alone. "We should probably get changed and go back to school," Kensi suggested, Callen nodding blankly. "I'll just be over there," Kensi said awkwardly, pointing to a group of wide oak trees. Callen nodded and slipped into a bush.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hallway of GWHS a bit confused. He was wondering where his two best friends, his new friend and his friend were. He had left them at the playground at eight-thirty last night and never heard backfrom them. He saw Deeks flirting with some blonde chick so he decided to investigate. "Deeks!" Sam called. The blonde turned quickly and faced the buff teenager. "Uh, Sam, I'm kind of busy," Deeks hinted, motioning to the blonde girl who was smiling flirtatiously at Sam. Sam offered a wave and then focused back on Deeks. "It's about Kensi," Sam stated, then saw Deeks' eyes light up at the mention of a certain brunette beauty's name. "I haven't seen her, G, Tony or Ziva today. Have you?" Sam asked, noticing Deeks's eyes fill with jealousy when he said Callen's name.<p>

Deeks contained his jealously and answered, "No. I think Hetty or Gibbs would know where they are, seeing they know _everything_ about _everyone_." Deeks shivered, thinking of the two and their "skills". It was downright creepy. Sam nodded, walking about, not bothering to say good-bye to the blonde. Then he turned back and smirked at Deeks. "You're new girlfriend is flirting with every guy she sees by the way. You could put a four-year-old and her in the same room and she would have sex with him," Sam told Deeks. Deeks threw the other boy a dirty look before turning back to the blonde girl.

Sam continued down the main hallway, stilling think of Callen. He could at least warned Sam that he was skipping today. Sam would have definitely skipped with him. But then again, _Kensi _was skipping with him. Sam smirked at the thought. Sam shook off his worry and turned it into pride. His friend is _finally _skipping alone with the girl he was in love with. And he _knew_ for a fact that Kensi was in love with Callen as well. Smirking at the thought of his two best friends being in love, his worries drowned away.

A vibration in his pocket snapped Sam out of his thoughts. He pulled his Droid out of his pocket and read the Caller ID. _Well finally G,_ Sam thought as he answered the call. "Hey G. Where the hell are you? Oh, and how is Kenz? You better have not pulled anything stupid last night or else you're ass is done!" Sam barked teasingly into the phone. He knew that if Callen was talking to him face-to-face Sam would get a pop in the face and probably a foot up in his ass.

"I'll explain later, Sam. And Kenz is fine but she heard _everything_ you said and she wants you to that she will kick your ass when she sees you later," Callen replied calmly, holding up his calm demeanor, though Sam could heard the hidden anger in his voice, meaning Sam will get his ass kicked twice, once by Kensi, once by Callen.

"Anyway, I need you to cover for Tony, Ziva, Kenz and me. We'll be back by fifth period. Can you?" Callen asked, hoping that there would be no strings attached to the agreement. But he _knew _Sam, and he _knew_ that Sam was going to ask for something in return. He knew from past experiences. "Sure, I'll cover for you," Sam said smirking. And of course, Callen could hear the smirk in his best friend's voice. _Oh god,_ Callen thought, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "_But,_" Sam said teasingly. Callen braced himself for some horrible. Like doing Sam's homework for two weeks, or worse, confessing his feelings for Kensi to Kensi.

"You get me a box of doughnuts and some coffee. I forgot my pot this morning and I might die if I don't get my coffee," said Sam. Callen blow out the held air out of cheeks. He was surprised and _relieved_ that that was all Sam was asking. "Sure. I'll see you later with your doughtnuts and coffee. Remember, me, Kenz, Tony and Ziva all need covering." Callen said. Sam made a mental note of that and told his best friend good-bye and reminded him of his doughnuts and coffee or the deal's off.

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tony arrived to Ziva and Ari's house. Ziva kindly invited Tony inside, Tony almost insisted that he stay in the car because he didn't know if Ziva's brother would personally rip off his head if Ari found out. Ziva had to drag Tony inside while she got ready. "Ziva!" Tony called when he saw a note on the counter. Ziva was in a camisole and barely-there shorts with wet hair when she came down the stairs. Tony forgot everything, including his name, when he saw Ziva.<p>

"What is it Tony?" she asked. Tony snapped out of the trance when Ziva slapped him in the face. "Thanks, I needed. Oh and your brother left you a note," Tony said pointing to the piece of loose leaf on the marble counter. Ziva picked it up and admired Ari's handwriting for a quick minute and then read the note.

_Shalom Ziva,_

_I recieved your text message last night that you would not be home for the night. I assume you did not do anything you would regret because you are smarter than that. Anyway, I will see you at school and do not forget to offer your guest breakfast if one of your friends is over with you. Please do not be late for school. Eat some breakfast too while you are here. I assume you will be home for dinner, yes? If you aren't I expect a text message stating that you would not. I will see you later._

_Shalom,_

_Ari_

Ziva looked over at Tony. "I assume that you are hungry. Would you like anything to eat before we head off to school?" Ziva asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a bowl of fruit out of the stainless steel fridge. Tony shook his head. "Coffee's fine," he said. Ziva opened the cupboard and took out a red mug that her younger sister, Tali, made in pottery back in Israel. She poured the coffee into the mug and handed it to Tony. "Would you like any sugar or cream?" Ziva offered. Tony took two sugar cubes and dropped them into the mug.

Ziva finished her fruit and coffee as Tony finished his homework. "What time is it?" Tony asked, not bothering to look up at the clock on the mircowave. "It is...ten thirty-seven," Ziva said, reading the clock. Tony nodded. "That means we have eighteen mintues to get to school," Tony supplied. Ziva nodded as she helped Tony gather his school books.

The pair walked out the door, Tony shooting Callen a text saying that they were on their way. Tony heard the song play on the radio softly and shouted, "I _love_ this song!" He turned the volume up and started singing along.

_Well I won't back down  
><em>  
><em>No I won't back down<br>_  
><em>You can stand me up at the gates of hell<br>_  
><em>But I won't back down<em>

Ziva laughed as Tony continued to sing along to Tom Petty. Tony's hands were drumming on the steering wheel, while he was sing his heart out. Tony pulled up to the school, hopping out of the car. Ziva just rolled her eyes as Tony slid across the hood and opened Ziva's door for her. She thanked him and brushed her cargo pants off as she stood up.

Tony held the door leading into Franklin D. Roosevelt High School for Ziva, letting her go first. Ziva smiled to him as a thanks and the pair climbed the stairs, heading for their lockers.

On their adventure, they found Nate sitting by his locker, absorbed in _The Hunger Games_. Tony and Ziva walked over to their friend. "Hey Nate," Tony greeted. Nate glanced up and saw the duo watching towards him. "Oh, hey guys. Where were you two today?" he asked, half-suspicious, half-curious. Tony glared at the tall teen, seeing the suspicion in his eyes. "Callen, Kensi, Ziva and I fell asleep in the playground last night and overslept," Tony explained, continuing to shoot daggers at his friend until he got his mind out of the gutter. Nate nodded and then went back to reading his book, which he appeared to be addicted to.

The pair shared an eyeroll and continued their quest for their lockers. As Tony inserted books into the grayish blue locker, he was trying to come up with good excuses to tell his first, second and third period teachers. Then Beverly his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Callen: Ok. Kenz and I will in a sec. By the way, Sam said he'd cover for you and Ziva._

Tony sighed, relieved that he didn't have to make the excuse. "Callen said Sam's covering for us, Zee-vah," Tony drew out the Israeli's name, who was unpacking her midnight blue Jansport. She nodded in response and returned her focus onto placing her books in an organized fashion in her locker.

Tony turned his Droid off for class and stuffed it into his phone deep into his jacket pocket. After he grabbed his English textbook and notebook, he helped Ziva organize her locker for the fives minutes left of their free period.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Hetty sat in AP U.S. History, waiting for the bell to ring. Hetty tried to keep her focus on the teacher her mind was drifting off. She was wondering about Jenny's odd behavior around Jethro and why Jethro was acting spacey lately.<p>

The bell sounded, Jenny immediately shot up and scurried out of the classroom. She rushed to her locker, trading her U.S. History book in for a Economy textbook. She was talking to Paula Cassidy, a friend of hers and, ironically, one of Tony's ex-girlfriend's when she spotted Gibbs and Abby standing by Gibbs's locker. Abby was probably yapping Gibbs's ears off but Gibbs was listening intently. She saw a smirk playing on the boy's lips and then the way he planted a kiss on Abby's cheek. The energetic goth smiled and waved good-bye to Gibbs, her cheeks tinted a soft rose. A firing pit of jealousy burned in the red-head's stomach as a genuine smile was planted on Leroy Jethro Gibbs's face, not because of her, but because of Abby Sciuto.

On the other end of the crowded second-floor hallway, Gibbs caught Jenny staring at him with a soured expression. Gibbs was a bit confused and started to search Jenny's orbs and found... jealousy? Gibbs just shook his head and closed his locker before meeting Ducky for his next class.

* * *

><p>Callen and Kensi wheeled into the main hallway of Roosevelt, attempting to find their lockers while trying to steer clear of slamming into someone or better yet, run them over. They finally located their lockers and slowed down. Callen was holding a big, pink box loaded with doughnuts where as Kensi was in holding three cups of coffee, trying to to spill any as she slowed her pace.<p>

The duo grabbed their needed textbook and tried to locate their best friend in the sea of students. A faint smell of cigarette smoke filled the air, meaning that someone either had smoked or is smoking is the bathroom again. The stench flew up Kensi's nostrils, making her gag and cough. Callen's usually guarded eyes showed concern but his voice was filled with casuality, "You alright, Kenz?" Callen patted her back as she continued the combination of gagging and cough. "Yeah, just a little smoke," she reassured the boy.

He nodded and then grabbed the textbook for his next class and headed off with Kensi.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the same as everyday, or so Kate thought. She had come earlier than she usually does today. In fact, she was first to the table her and her friends usually sit at. Abby, McGee, Ziva and Nell arrived next, just coming out of Earth Science. They all waved to Kate and started eating their lunch, not bothering to wait for their friends like they usually do. Ziva was the only one who wasn't eating, instead she was watching her friends eat.<p>

Kate noticed this. "Are you okay Ziva?" she asked the wavy-haired girl. Ziva nodded. "I had breakfast before," she explained. Kate nodded and went back to her cold grilled chicken. Callen, Kensi and Sam arrived next, not one of them eating. Callen and Kensi used the same excuse as Ziva and Sam just smirked as Callen grimaced.

In the next five minutes, everyone else joined, even Jenny. They all ate their lunches quickly, except for Ziva, Tony, Callen, Kensi and Sam, who weren't eating. Nate suggested something that no one had suggested because last year, half of them weren't allowed to go. "Why don't we all go out tomorrow for lunch? I'm a little sick of eating in a cafeteria and I know that you guys are too." Everyone agreed to meet by the rec center and then go out to eat together.

The bell rang and everyone cleaned up their trash from the table. "Ready for some ass-kicking?" Sam said playfully, placing his arm around Ziva's shoulders like he did yesterday. Tony threw him a minor death glare before recieving _the look_ from Gibbs. Tony immediately stopped glaring and sighed in defeat. Ziva waved good-bye to Tony and then walked out of the cafeteria with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Credit: Won't Back Down - Tom Petty<strong>

**:) Thanks for reading. I don't expect much this is my first NCIS: Los Angeles fanfic and I'm still getting used to the characters.**

**Review and tell me how I did, please? I promise I'll improve :D**

**Peace out,**

**Crayonsxx**


End file.
